


I'll Bring You the Moon

by Lunah_Peixvey



Series: Meenkri Drabbles [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alcohol, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kankri is a lover boy, Meenah wants to fight everything, Meenah's drunk, Meenkri, Not abuse just, Promises, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sappy, Sappy proposals of love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, celestial beings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunah_Peixvey/pseuds/Lunah_Peixvey
Summary: Wow, this got. Super sappy, super fast I'm kinda ashamed.





	I'll Bring You the Moon

Meenah was barefoot in her backyard, a half empty beer bottle loosely clutched in her left hand. Her right one pointed straight up, “WHAT THE FUCK EVEN ARE YOU? I’M GUNNA- I’M GUNNA FUCKING FIGHT YOU.”

Kankri huffed softly, moving from his place on the porch to wrap an arm around Meenah’s waist, “Babe, babe you can’t fight the moon. The moon is the moon and you can’t fight it.”

She pouted, leaning into his arm, “I’m gunna. I’m gunna fight the moon, then I’m gunna fight the sun.” Lifting up the bottle to drink from it again, Meenah huffed out, rolling her eyes, “fucking astral bodies. Thinkin’ they’re better than me.” 

Kankri smiled softly and gently tugged the bottle out of Meenah’s hand without concern for her whine, “No more for tonight, love.” He pressed his lips to her cheek, “And you can’t fight the sun, it’s too hot.”

“I’ll fight her at night, fuck you.” She huffed, a ruddy glow complimenting her cheeks showing off how much she had drank. “Won’ be hot then, obviously. I’ll fight the sun at night, and the moon th’ next day.”

A roll of his eyes and he gently tugged her back to the porch, “The moon won’t be happy you fought the sun, Meenah. She’ll crash into the Earth with the stars.”

Moving with him, Meenah scoffed, “The moon’ll land in the ocean, the moon ain’t shit. Stars are lightyears away. I’ll be dead beshore they contact Earth. Win-win for me.” She plopped down on the porch steps, leaning onto Kankri’s shoulder, “The sun might be a probubble. Y’know, big ball o gas. Not a rock a dust like the moon. I’ll fucking crush the moon.” Turning her head, Meenah placed a(n admittedly sloppy) kiss on Kankri’s neck. “I’ll get you the moon, babe. Want the moon? I’d bring it down for you, throw a lasso right around it and tug it down. Put it on a ring for you to wear.” Meenah smiled a sharp toothed smile, “Want me to?”

Kankri just huffed out a breath, steaming in the cooling air. He side-eyed her, arching an eyebrow, “You’d really get me the moon?”

An affirming nod as she shifted closer, snuggling into his embrace, “Course. I’d bring you the moon and the sun and all the stars you want.” More sloppy kisses on the side of his face.

“What if I wanted them all? What if I told you I wanted you to bring me all the celestial beings and put them in our backyard?”

“I’d bring them down, give you the night sky just for you. Put a lasso around them all and tug them down.” Some steam came up from where they touched, as it always did.  
“Then why don’t you go do it right now, lovergal?”Kankri gently jabbed her in the side.  
Meenah tucked her face into his neck, breathing out softly, “Not tonight. I’m too comfortable. But I’ll do it. I’ll bring you the night sky.”


End file.
